yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 010
Give up the Ghost, known as Blue Eyes White Dragon's Counter Attack in the Japanese version, is the 10th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, titled Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. Yugi continues to Duel the Seto Kaiba imposter. Defeating all three of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards proves difficult. Will the real Kaiba reach Yugi in time to help beat this impersonator? Summary Yugi manages to destroy Ghost Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Ghost Kaiba promptly plays another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He laughs, reminding Yugi that there are only three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards in existence and they're all in his Deck. Yugi's Grandpa had the fourth, but Ghost Kaiba says that he ripped it up. Ghost Kaiba claims his knowledge of this event proves his identity as Kaiba. He relates the events of that match, claiming that without Exodia, Yugi can't win. Meanwhile, the real Kaiba is still in his secret underground computer room. His computer tells him it's rerouting the data from Arena 146 so they can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there, though Kaiba is already sure he is. The computer finds Yugi at the arena and points out Yugi's opponent: "Seto Kaiba." Kaiba can't believe it, but the computer assures him it's true, and the opponent is using Kaiba's Deck. Kaiba says that Pegasus must have taken his Deck. The computer goes on to tell him that the duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field, after Yugi destroyed the first one with Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Yugi currently has no cards in play, and it's his move. Kaiba echoes his imposter's claim, that without Exodia, Yugi can't win against the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". He has no other cards in his Deck strong enough to stand up against Blue-Eyes White Dragon, let alone two of them. Yugi will lose on his next turn unless Kaiba can decrease the Blue-Eyes' power from there (in the original Japanese version, Kaiba is astonished that Yugi managed to destroy even one of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" without Exodia, but nonetheless recognizes Yugi's current dilemma). He plans to upload a virus into the arena's holocomputer to weaken the Blue-Eyes. The computer suggests they wait to see Yugi's next move, but Kaiba says they can't afford to risk Yugi losing the Duel, and orders the viral injection upload. Back at the arena, Yugi realizes he doesn't have any monsters that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and that he might lose. Ghost Kaiba tells him this duel is over. He still has "Defense Paralysis" active, so whatever monster Yugi plays won't be able to defend itself. Yugi plays "Feral Imp" in Attack Position. The real Kaiba, watching the duel on screen, wishes Yugi had waited a few more seconds before making his move. He asks the computer if it can't get that virus uploaded any faster. The computer tells him they're already halfway there and that its current speed is as fast as it goes. The viral implant is sixty percent completed, but it doesn't seem to be working, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" ATK is still at 3000. Kaiba worries that something is wrong. Ghost Kaiba orders the Blue-Eyes to attack, but the dragon doesn't move. The virus has finally started to take effect. Kaiba watches the Blue-Eyes' attack points drain away, down to 2900, then to 2800, but it's still too strong. It has to get weaker, or it will still beat Yugi. Yugi and Ghost Kaiba also watch the Blue-Eyes' attack go down, wondering what's going on. The dragon begins to melt, its hologram breaking up. Kemo contacts Pegasus on his radio to tell him about the problem. (Japanese, Saruwatari just wonders what's going on.) Pegasus is in his dining hall, watching the duel on the computer screen. Croquet asks how Yugi did that, but Pegasus says it wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba. "It seems," he says, "that the real Seto Kaiba is still very much alive. " Kaiba tells his computer to get ready to implant the virus on the third Blue-Eyes, but just then, his screen starts to break up. The computer says they've been locked out by a remote terminal. A cartoon rabbit appears on the screen, saying, "Hey, Kaiba." Kaiba realizes it's Pegasus. Back at Pegasus's castle, Pegasus chuckle and drinking the cup, while his goons move in on Kaiba's mansion, breaking in the front door. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack strength holds at 2000. Kaiba protests that this should have worked, as the computer tells him that it's launching its attack. Ghost Kaiba tells his dragon it's time to obliterate them, and the gang all watch in horror. Kaiba calls out Yugi's name, and Yugi hears him. The attack stops, and the dragon disintegrates. The Blue-Eyes has heard its real master's call, and destroyed itself. Kaiba's computer tells him that the dragon is destroyed, but the virus wasn't responsible. "Then how?" Kaiba asks. "Did Yugi somehow do this? The computer asks, "How could he? It's your deck." Then Kaiba comments says "It's the Heart of the Cards. Yugi was right." Then he notices his door lock being activated. Pegasus's henchmen are about to break in. Ghost Kaiba panics. Yugi tells him that Kaiba's still alive and he stopped the impostor. Ghost Kaiba continues to insist that he's Kaiba, while Mokuba celebrates that his brother is alive. Téa asks what's going on, and Mokuba explains that the last time they dueled, Yugi showed his brother the Heart of the Cards. He explains that the imposter may have taken his Deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well (Japanese, Mokuba says that his brother is the only one who can stop the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was his brother. His brother isn't dead). Yugi tells Ghost Kaiba that the real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. Yugi knows because he sensed Kaiba calling out to him when it happened. (Japanese, Yugi says it proves that Kaiba is alive. Now he can concentrate on the Duel. Then he tells the Ghost that he should reveal himself. Yugi doesn't want to continue dueling with him as he is.) Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form, (Ghost Kaiba was known as Mimic of Doom in the English anime, is called the Death Imitator in the Japanese version) as a monstrous clown, and tells them he is the evil part of Kaiba that was banished to the Shadow Realm by Yugi, brought back by Pegasus (in the Japanese version, the Death Imitator says he prefers looking like this. He was sent by Industrial Illusions to take on the identity of a dead person. Then he asks Yugi to Duel with him. The flashback of Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba from their first Duel is added in the English version). Pegasus's henchmen storm into Kaiba's computer room, but Kaiba already left (their guns are removed from the English version). Croquet orders them to search the grounds, while Pegasus, looking on from his castle, muses that this is one twist even he didn't foresee (in the Japanese version, Pegasus says he can't believe the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" would be dismissed. Good for Yugi, luck is part of his ability). Croquet then reports the bad news to Pegasus that they've lost the real Kaiba again, and Pegasus mutters that that's two escapes, must he lock Croquet away? Again? (Japanese Pegasus, however, is pretty blasé about the whole thing, just saying, "No problem," and that they should just watch the rest of the Duel.) He tells Croquet to get Kemo on the radio. Mokuba taunts the clown, telling him he'd better start worrying about what his brother's going to do to him when he catches up with him. (Japanese, Mokuba tells the clown that those cards are his brother's, and no one else can use them.) Kemo gets a message from Pegasus telling him that Kaiba's gotten away, and not to lose the little one, no matter what. (Japanese, Kemo doesn't get any message. He thinks, Yugi survived that obstacle, but Kaiba still has one more Blue-Eyes White Dragon.) Yugi says to the imposter,"I don't know what to call you now. I was thinking of "monster," but I don't want to insult the cards." Then he tells his opponent it's his move. He's got a whole Deck to go through, and only one Blue-Eyes left. (Japanese, Yugi tells the clown he hasn't got any monsters on the field. Go ahead and summon one. The clown thinks he still has another Blue-Eyes. Yugi won't get another miracle.) They continue to Duel (in the Japanese, the Imitator suddenly appears as Pegasus, telling Yugi he's going to get it now). The impostor tells Yugi it will soon be all over. Yugi's friends taunt the impostor. Finally, the impostor draws the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba assures Yugi that Kaiba will help him again, but Kemo knows Kaiba's no longer at his computer, pointing out that Blue-Eyes has its full 3000 ATK. He says they found Kaiba's hiding place and caused him to run, eliminating the possibility of more outside help. Yugi plays "Monster Reborn" on "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The Mimic says that won't do Yugi any good, the two Blue-Eyes are evenly matched. But Yugi says their powers are not the same. He still has "Mystical Elf" on the field, chanting a spell that allows her to transfer her ATK to any monster he chooses. Yugi says this move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself, who showed him that you can alter the power of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". But he's raising his to 4100 rather than lowering it, as Kaiba did to the imposter's. "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba," Yugi says. "You lose!" Yugi's Blue-Eyes destroys the Ghost's Blue-Eyes, winning the Duel. Then Yugi uses his Mind Crush on the Ghost, sending it back to the Shadow Realm. Yugi issues a warning to Pegasus, who he knows is watching. "Nothing will stop me," he says. "I'm coming for you, Pegasus!" Pegasus' wine glass shatters in his hand. Pegasus chuckles grimly, saying that Yugi has developed his Shadow powers quite a bit in such a short time, but when they finally Duel, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will be his. Yugi retrieves Kaiba's Deck from the impostor's side of the arena. They notice Mokuba is missing, wondering where he is. Kemo left with him. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Ghost Kaiba / Mimic of Doom Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 7: Ghost Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" has just attacked a hat created from the effect of "Magical Hats". The attack destroys the hat, but it turns out to be empty. Turn 8: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Yami Sets 1 card in one of the remaining 3 "Hats". Turn 9: Ghost Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Hat". The destroyed hat is revealed to contain "Spellbinding Circle" which is activated, reducing the ATK of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300 ATK/ 2500 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game Spellbinding Circle doesn't reduce a monster's ATK power. It just stops the selected monster from attacking as long as Spellbinding Circle remains face-up on the field) Turn 10: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi releases his "Dark Magician" from the hat it was hiding in. *"Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba 700 → 500 Life Points). Turn 11: Ghost Kaiba *Ghost Kaiba draws. *Ghost Kaiba Normal Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / DEF: 2500 DEF). *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami 1000 → 500 Life Points). Turn 12: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Yami Normal Summons "Feral Imp" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF). Turn 13: Ghost Kaiba The real Seto Kaiba uploads a virus into its programing, steadily dropping its ATK. *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Feral Imp". (NOTE: Technically Yugi would have lost because Blue-Eyes White Dragon is strong enough to wipe out Feral Imp and Yugi's Life Points). * The real Kaiba is about to work on the third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" when Pegasus intervenes; destroying the virus. With 2000 ATK, the attack from "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" will wipe out Yami's Life Points. When Ghost Kaiba orders "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack, the real Kaiba calls out Yugi's name and he detects it. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" hears it too and decides to stop its attack and destroy itself because of the "Heart of the Cards". Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form as alias Mimic of Doom. Turn 14: Yami Yugi * Yami passes his turn. Turn 15: Ghost Kaiba (Mimic of Doom) *Draws "Grappler" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 1200 DEF). Turn 16: Yami Yugi *Yami draws "Celtic Guardian". *Yami Sets 1 card. *Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). *"Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Grappler". Turn 17: Ghost Kaiba (Mimic of Doom) *Ghost Kaiba draws. *Ghost Kaiba Sets "Mystic Horseman" (1300 ATK / 1550 DEF). *Ghost Kaiba then Sets a card. Turn 18: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Yami Sets 1 card. *Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "Book of Secret Arts", equipping it to "Mystical Elf". "Book of Secret Arts" increases "Mystical Elf's" ATK and DEF by 300 points ("Mystical Elf": 800 → 1100 ATK / 2000 → 2300 DEF). Turn 19: Ghost Kaiba (Mimic of Doom) *Ghost Kaiba draws his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position(3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Mystical Elf". *Yami activates "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack back at "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". *Ghost Kaiba counters with "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and save "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 20: Yami Yugi *Yami activates his set "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Ghost Kaiba's Graveyard in Attack Position(3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Activates "Mystical Elf's" special ability to transfer her Attack Points onto "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000 → 4100 ATK)("Mystical Elf" 1100 → 0 ATK / 2300 DEF). *Yami's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Ghost Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba 500 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi wins. Differences in adaptations * Most of the text in the control room are erased or replaced with some kind of symbol. * The flashback of Yugi Mind-Crushing Kaiba from their first duel is added to the US version. * When Pegasus's goons storm Kaiba's computer room, they're late, as Kaiba had already left, (Once again, the goons' guns are removed from the US version.) * In the Japanese episode, the Ghost suddenly appears as Pegasus, telling Yugi he's going to get it now. That little transformation is cut out of the US version. * The Ghost's Negate Attack is changed to a trap card in the dub. In the JPN version it's a magic card. * When Pegasus' wine glass shatters in his hand he has wine on his hand the wine on Pegasus' hand is erased from the dub. Trivia *This is the first time a monster's attack strength ever exceeded 3000 in the anime. In this case, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". *This is the last episode to feature Sam Riegel as Tristan Taylor, replacing him with Greg Abbey for all episodes beyond this one. *Despite Mystic Horseman being played in the duel, it doesn't make an appearance at all. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes